Shinaciku wanting
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Tentang keinginan kecil Shinaciku/Drabble/rate-k/Narusaku


**"Shinaciku Wanting"**

 **Rate : K**

 **U. Naruto x H. Sakura**

 **Disclaimer :MK**

 **Warning : typos, OC, etc.**

 _ **Story by Shionna Akasuna**_

 **-o-0-o-**

Emerald jernih itu mengerjap melihat bayi mungil yang di gendong oleh mamahnya.

'lucu' itukah yang ada di pikiran bocah berumur lima tahun. Putra semata wayang dari nanadime Hokage, dan juga ninja medic nin yang hebat Uzumaki Sakura. Shina, nama bocah pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Sekali dua kali, melihat betapa menggemaskanya adik dari teman sebayanya itu Yamanaka Inojin. Emerald Shina tak pernah lepas dari Sora Yamanaka, nama adik dari Inojin temanya.

"Puteramu lucu sekali pig!"

Sakura yang menggendong Sorapun berpendapat demikian. Sora serupa dengan Inojin, hanya saja warna mata serupa aquamarine itu lebih pekat.

"Shina-kun ingin mencium Sora??"

Shina hanya mengagguk. Kemudian Sakura mendekatkan Sora pada Shina lalu menciumnya. Amat lucu melihat Shina yang masih bocab itu mencium gemas bayi mungil yang baru lahir.

"Ahaha sepertinya Shina-kun ingin punya adik juga _forehead_ "

Ujar Ino. Sakura hanya tertawa riang, sementara Naruto dan Sai diluar sedang membeli makanan

-o0o-

Sepulang pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Shina diam,

anak kecil itu tidak biasanya menunjukan aksi lucunya yang terkadang membuat tiga kerutan di dahi Sakura karena harus bersabar menghadapi kelakuan putranya yang jahil itu. Saat pulang Shina langsung masuk kamar dan langsung beristirahat.

Heran...

Itulah yang ada di pikiran istri dari Hokage tersebut. Esok harinya saat semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul, Shina yang biasanya sudah 'berisik' protes tidak ingin memakan sayuran yang di buatkan Sakura, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Nee, anata"

Narutopun berpendapat demikian. Ada yang lain dengan puteranya.

"Mamah, Shina mau main"

Kalau sudah seperti ini. Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Shinaciku tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia lebih pendiam dan tenang sekarang"

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan

-o0o-

Shinaciku pergi ke taman dan mendapati anak kecil seusianya melambaikan tangan.

"Shina!"

Yang di panggil mendekat kearah Hitomi yang sedang bermain di taman bersama Hinata ibunya yang sedang mendorong kereta bayi. Shina langsung tertarik dengan apa yang ada di dalam kereta bayi.

"Hallo, Shina-kun"

Ucap Hinata riang. Emerald Shinaciku fokus sepenuhnya pada bayi yang sedang tertidur.

Hinata tertawa kecil, sepertinya Shinciku tertarik dengan Hiro. Anak kedua Sasuke dan Hinata.

-o0o-

Akhir-akhir ini Shinaciku sering terlambat pulang, atau bahkan menyendiri dikamarnya. Sakura khawatir. Disisi lain dia merasa bersalah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di rumah sakit. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang hanya bertemu dengan puteranya saat sarapan dan makan malam sajah.

"Nee, apa kau tak berfikir ada yang aneh pada anak kita?"

"Aneh kenapa Sakura-chan"

"Tidak biasanya Shina menjadi sangat pendiam seperti itu"

"Mungkin kita harus memberinya seorang adik-Aww~ _iittai_ Sakura-chan"

Naruto menggoda Sakura sekaligus mendapat bogem mentah dari istrinya.

"Kau ini!"

Sakura menopang dagu dan berfikir mungkin ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Shina menjadi sangat pendiam setelah pulang dari rumah sakit menengok anak kedua Ino dan Sai.

Mungkin Sakura dan Naruto harus menghadirkan seorang adik agar anak itu tidak kesepian.

-o-0-o-

Shinaciku pulang, Sakura menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Shina sayang.. Tadi habis main dimana?"

"Di taman mah.."

Shinaciku mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. Sakura tersenyum.

"Shina tak apa?"

Bocah itu mengernyit mendapati pertanyaan Papahnya. Buru-buru Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Shinaciku.

"Ah, tadi Shina bermain dengan siapa sayang??"

"Hitomi dan Hiro, Shina bertemu dengan bibi Hinata Ma,Pa.."

Jawabnya polos. Kali ini Sakura menatap Naruto, Naruto yang biasanya bertindak bodoh mengerti maksud dari istrinya.

"Apa Shina ingin a-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Shinaciku

"Shina mau ke kamar"

-o0o-

Tengah malam. Shinaciku terbangun, bocah pirang itu terbangun dan merasa haus. Shina menuju dapur untukuntuk minum. Sebenarnya Shinaciku merasa kesepian karena kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk. Karena itulah Shina menginginkan sesuatu agar tidak merasa kesepian jika dirumah, sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan pikirnya. Melihat kamar orang tuanya dengan lampu yang menyala dan pintu yang sedikit terbuka Shinapun masuk membuat Sakura dan Naruto yang hendak melakukan kegiatan suami istrinya terhenti langsung menarik selimut dan melihat putra kecilnya itu.

"Eh.. Shinaciku sayang belun tidur nak?"

Emerald jernih itu mengerjap menampilkan Wajah khas _innocent_ dan menampilkan tampang yang memelas dan membuat siapa sajah jadi ingin menghibur Shinaciku.

"Papah.. Mamah... Shina ingin minta. Sesuatu"

"Iya Shina ingin apa sayang"

"Shina ingin... Sesuatu yang lucu, lembut, dan kecil Pah.."

"Iya sayang ini papah sedang mengusahakan agar Mam-"

Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya merasakan aura Sakura yang berubah dan menatapnya dengan sangar.

"Shina ingin..."

"Shina-kun ingin apa sayang?"

Tanya Sakura lembut

"Shina ingi hewan peliharaan Ma, Pa"

Alhasil, jawaban dari Putera semata wayangnya itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura _sweet drop_

-o0o-

 _FIN_

o0o-

 **A/N :** hope u like it.. Meskipun sedikit absurd juga xD.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna**_


End file.
